


Sleep Stealer

by cap_ci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ci/pseuds/cap_ci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>对不起结尾我实在是编不下去了（土下座）<br/>最初的梗大概是想结合一下泰戈尔《新月集》中的《窃眠者》一诗，有兴趣可以去看看原著，不过你会发现基本上和这篇文没有关系（。<br/>肉嘛看着爽就行了是吧。<br/>其他引用(化用)的内容包括普鲁斯特的《追忆逝水年华》，凯鲁亚克的《在路上》<br/>以上。</p></blockquote>





	Sleep Stealer

闹钟响到第十三下的时候黑发的男人终于从被子里伸出手按掉了噪音来源，却仍然困倦的不愿睁眼，于是耳畔传来青年沉静的声线。  
“狡啮慎也。”  
温热的吐息拂过皮肤有如欲说还休的暧昧，狡啮皱了皱眉，翻过身想赶走那个比闹钟更恼人的家伙，然而声音、温度乃至呼吸在瞬间消失殆尽，身侧空空荡荡一无所有。狡啮睁开眼，从床上坐了起来。厚重的窗帘遮住了外界的光，房间里昏暗温柔。  
伸手按了按抽痛的额角，狡啮掀开被子下床。已经不记得这样的幻觉是从哪天开始，也不知道会在哪天结束。本以为亲手杀了他就能终止两人间错综复杂的关系，可是如今幻觉缠身的自己怎么看都是对当初天真想法的讽刺。  
狡啮走出卧室，却看见白发的青年倚在窗边，手边是一本翻开的书。  
“生命只是一连串孤立的片刻，靠着回忆和幻想，许多意义浮现，然后消失，而后又浮现。“青年轻声念到，”你也是这么认为的吗，慎也？“  
狡啮没有回答，于是他微微笑了。尽管唇角挂着笑意，金色的眸子里却浮起了混合着嘲讽的悲悯。  
“你果然还是不愿意承认我啊。”  
狡啮眉间的褶皱并未随着那纯白的影子一同消散，他只是闭上眼，有些疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。有风从半掩着的窗子里吹进来，卷起窗帘的一角，于是窗台上停歇的鸟都扑棱棱地飞起来。  
阳光与窗帘的阴影交替着掠过他的脸。风停了，房间里又暗下来。狡啮睁开眼，漆黑的瞳仁里清晰地映出面前的世界。  
一无所有。

一无所有。  
狡啮再一次看到槙岛圣护的时候已经是一个周之后。幻觉的出现并不遵循一定的规律，他总是来去自如，仿佛出现与消失都是理所当然。  
——理所当然地就像他还活着似的。  
“呐，慎也。”狡啮听见脚步声从客厅里突兀地响起，然后越来越近，直到停止在他的桌前。他微微抬眸，只看见那个纯白的身影立在桌前，居高临下地俯视着自己，“好久不见。”狡啮没有理他，只是合上书站起来，准备从他身边绕过去。然而他的手臂却被猛然拽住了。  
狡啮锐利的眸光一闪，还没来得及表示惊讶，身体已经先一步做出了防御和格斗的反应。白发的青年并没有什么反抗的动作——或者说来不及有，就被他扼住了咽喉。  
不是幻觉……？！  
“你是谁？”狡啮语气冷淡地问，手上的动作不曾放松丝毫。  
“这可真是个难解的终极命题啊。”尽管被紧握的手弄的有些呼吸困难，白发的青年却仍然没心没肺地笑起来，“你觉得，目前的我应该如何自称才比较合适呢。”  
“……”狡啮沉默了一会儿，松开手，“不管你是谁，都给我滚。”他转过身，不想再看到那个人，那个恶魔。那是他梦靥的开端，即使那个人的生命被自己摧毁，这梦靥也不会结束。  
“就这么对待风尘仆仆的旧友吗？”槙岛圣护抓住狡啮的肩膀，又极为默契地格挡掉对方另一边胳膊挥过来的肘击。只是向来波澜不惊的金色眸子里终于溢出了一丝凶暴的杀伐之气，却在狡啮回头之前恰到好处地恢复平静。  
“放手。”狡啮说，于是槙岛竟然真的也就听话的松开了手。他不是没有注意到槙岛苍白憔悴的神色和眉宇间浮现的阴影，想必被自己重伤之后的逃亡生活并不多么安稳。  
可是，这和自己有什么关系？

这个人，这个人所做的一切，从自己毫不犹豫的开枪以后，从自己以为他已经死亡、噩梦已经结束的那天以后，和自己还有什么关系？  
就算他没有死。

如果这样还不能了结这一切的话，是不是只能再彻底杀死他一遍了。  
狡啮睁着眼躺在沙发上，指尖夹着许久未抽过的Spinel，烟灰凝成长长的一条，眼看就要落在地上。他望着空无一物的天花板，寂静的黑暗如海水一般漫过身体，湿，冷，令人绝望。然而意识是早就适应了微光世界的深海的鱼类，在黯淡无光的水底穿梭自如。

槙岛圣护还是留了下来。  
初见的两个人毫无悬念的打了一架，然而结局却是被他按在地上的槙岛突然伸手，把他的头按下来，狠狠吻了他。那个吻来的太过突然和激烈，以至于狡啮的大脑空白了十几秒之久。意识恢复的第一时间他用力推开槙岛，却仍然不知道这种情况下该作何反应。身下的白发青年眯着眼睛笑了，“果然…比想象的感觉还要好呢。”  
然后是第二个吻。  
他已经记不清过程，然而唇舌间疯狂的纠缠撕咬绝不是恋人之间会有的行为。与其说是接吻，他们更像是在搏斗——以口腔为据点和目标，疯狂的想要侵略、占领彼此。那个时候两人的内心不存在理性与良知的苛责，只剩下情感和本能的驱使。  
然而当理智回笼的时候，狡啮发现槙岛在自己怀里晕过去了。

有点慌张的检查了一遍槙岛的身体状况，却发现鼻息心跳和脉搏都很平稳。于是狡啮毫不客气地弄醒了他。  
“好累…太久没有睡过觉了。”槙岛费力地睁开眼，声音低弱如濒死之人的呓语，“让我睡会儿，乖。”然后不管不顾地闭上眼。  
“……”狡啮一边把人拖上床，一边思考潜意识里把这个人当做宿敌的自己当年是不是眼瞎。

然后夜晚来了。  
白发青年在床上睡得安稳，狡啮评估了房间里唯一的一张单人床的大小，果断选择了睡沙发。  
失眠的夜晚相当难熬。狡啮躺在沙发上望着天花板试图放松下来，然而他发现自己根本做不到。天花板不断下坠，躁郁的情绪从暗影最深处浮上来，弥漫在黑暗的海水里，海水浸湿身体，渗进每一个毛孔里，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着躁动着挣扎着不愿睡去。  
Who stole sleep from your eyes？  
无所遁形。

无所遁形。  
狡啮从沙发上坐起来看了看表，闪烁着绿色荧光的指针跳动了一下，指向凌晨四点。他站起身，从椅背上抓起外套披在身上，走到窗边。窗外的城市灯火阑珊，因而可以看见稀疏的星星洒落在夜空中，所有河流都变得黯淡，笼罩山峰，掩盖海洋，除了衰老以外谁也不知道谁的遭遇。  
他以为再次见到槙岛的自己会想起很多以前的事情，然而没有。那些伤害与死亡，明明发生于并不久远的过去，现在想来却觉得恍如隔世。佐佐山、船原雪、滕秀星、征陆智己。那些称得上无辜的人与自己或多或少的交集与牵绊悉数斩断于那个人手中，又或者说湮没在先知系统漆黑的齿轮之下，期间迸出的几丝火花也早就熄灭在时间的洪流中。

在一切的一切之后，由诺那塔下数百个超越人类价值观的大脑所联合构筑的“正义”之锁链没有中断。  
曾经被黑暗中的巫女之眼所密切注视的二人，宿命的纠葛亦在继续。

不过这些都已经不重要了。  
狡啮听见轻缓的脚步声，他回过头，看见槙岛静默着站在他身后。霓虹灯，抑或是星光从窗外流泻进来，于是白衣白发的男人周身仿佛都散发着柔和的银色光辉。  
即便是狡啮，此时此刻也被这样绮丽的景象所惑。槙岛圣护这样的人，或许本就不应该是生活于被冰冷的科技所控制的社会里的存在？因此自己也应该能够理解，之前他那些冷酷无情的所作所为，并非出自于恶意，而是出于一个无法融入这个畸形的社会的人，对于人群所作出的某种试探。  
那么，彻底放下过去，单纯审视二人的关系的话——  
狡啮自嘲地勾起嘴角，还真是做不到啊。

“你在看什么？”槙岛开口打破了两人之间的寂静。黎明前最黑暗的时刻也是心情最脆弱的时刻，属于白日的清醒和戾气尚未觉醒，意识都被黑夜的海水浸润的温柔潮湿，于是往往难以发生冲突和争吵。  
“……没什么。”狡啮沉默了一会儿才回答他。槙岛于是走到他身边去。  
“与你这样夜谈……我期待很久了。”槙岛用手撑着窗台，微微仰起脸看着夜空，削尖的下颌与侧脸构成极漂亮的弧度，“久到我都以为这将只是个奢望了。”星光倒映在他金色的眸子里，明明只有稀疏的几颗，却璀璨的如同银河。  
“我觉得我们能谈的并不多。”狡啮低声道，靠在窗边，低头点了一支烟。猩红的一点在黑暗中明灭，闪动的光线在脸上映出光怪陆离的影子。彼此都太过了解，有时候反而无话可说。  
“哦？”槙岛回头望着狡啮的侧脸笑起来，“比起谈话，果然你更喜欢简单粗暴的东西吗？”  
“什么……？”直觉白发的青年可能误会了什么，狡啮夹着烟头想问问清楚，疑问句却被硬生生的堵了回去。槙岛抓着他脑后的短发按向自己，然后吻了上去。  
狡啮本能地挣扎了一下。对于这个人，他的身体里还残留着感觉危险的信号。然而很快这信号就被刺激和快感带来的荷尔蒙压制了。他伸手环住槙岛的腰，把他圈进怀里，加深这个吻。舌头撬开牙关入侵口腔，扫过敏感的齿列和口腔粘膜，引得槙岛不自觉地颤栗和退缩，然而他无处可逃。银亮的唾液从无法闭拢的嘴角流出来，一同溢出的还有控制不了的喘息和呻吟。狡啮终于止住了这个吻，他微微蹙起眉，推开面前意犹未尽地舔着唇角的男人，“到此为止吧。”就算以前的一切都没有发生过，我们也不应该这样。  
然而槙岛站在那里，唇角溢出一丝笑意，一如几年前，在诺那塔顶，他从鲜红的旋转楼梯上信步走下，金色的眸子里闪烁着令人心悸的狂热神色，“来做吧，狡啮慎也。”  
我知道你不会拒绝。

中断的亲吻继续的如此自然而然，以至于后来两个人都不记得到底是谁先开的头。槙岛一只手把狡啮还夹着烟的手按到墙上，另一只手抓着他的肩膀，从鼻尖开始一路向下吮吻。吻过线条坚毅的下颌，轻咬上下滚动的喉结，又在颈侧留下颇为明显的吮吻痕迹。随后他松开手，半跪下来，舌尖描摹着狡啮腹肌的纹理。宽松的睡裤轻易的就被扯下来，黑色的平角内裤中包裹的性器早就有了反应。  
“明明很有感觉嘛……”槙岛低笑，对着那物件吹了口气，狡啮伸手抓住槙岛的头发，强迫他抬头看向自己，“你知道你在做什么吗。”  
“当然，亲爱的。”槙岛的唇边带着放肆的笑意，他抓住狡啮的手腕让他松开，“希望你也能明确知道……我究竟是在做什么。”说完，他隔着内裤，张口含住狡啮半勃起的性器。  
狡啮仰起脸深深吸了一口烟，又从喉间重重地吐出来。弥漫的烟雾里他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。他感觉到槙岛褪下了他的内裤，犹豫了一会儿，直接将自己性器的一半吞入口中。吞吐。吮吸。电流般的快感从下身蹿上脊髓，有种注射致幻剂一般的麻痹感。狡啮将烟头在窗台上摁灭，抓着槙岛的头发把他拉开，后者伸出舌头舔去唇角沾着的不知道是唾液还是别的什么不明液体，抬眸有些茫然地望着他。  
“够了。”狡啮说，“站起来。”  
于是槙岛站了起来。狡啮把他推向墙边，急切地吻他，嘴里还残留着烟的味道。黧黑的眸子直直望进他的眼睛，里面燃烧着毫不掩饰的欲望。槙岛身上白色的T恤被卷起来，狡啮低头舔了舔他的颈侧，如同肉食性动物在估量猎物的价值，然后，倾身含住了他胸前的凸起。  
“唔……”陌生的快感涌上来，槙岛本能地想要推开狡啮，然而狡啮在他身上游走的手已经隔着裤子握住了他硬的一塌糊涂的性器，只是轻轻揉捏，槙岛就失去了抗拒的力气。另一只手抚过形状美好的腰线，扯开裤带，直接握住槙岛勃起的性器。温暖的掌心包裹柱身，指尖按揉着底端脆弱的囊袋，另一只手力道轻柔地玩弄着顶端，过电般的酥麻感刺激的槙岛只能仰起脸大口喘息。他无力的靠着墙，手指插进狡啮短而硬的黑发里，脸上的表情说不清是痛苦还是欢愉。这个男人，自己心心念念了如此之久的人，此时此刻在替自己手淫。这样的心理认知已经足以胜过一切感官刺激。  
槙岛的高潮来得很快，狡啮抽出手看着有些粘稠的液体忍不住低笑，即便是槙岛此刻也有些懊恼，他蹙眉望向狡啮，“你笑什……啊……！！”说到一半的话被狡啮突然插入的动作生生打断。借着精液的润滑，狡啮将手指送进了槙岛的后穴，开始深深浅浅地戳弄着。  
异物入侵的感觉实在不算好，槙岛眉间的沟壑愈发深重，然而他忍受着没有出声。狡啮似乎发现了他的不适，于是空出来的那只手开始适时地安抚他有些萎靡的阴茎。情欲模糊了痛楚与快感的边界，即便是折磨也令人沉迷。察觉到槙岛的放松，狡啮又伸进第二根手指，然而这的确是有些痛了，槙岛环在狡啮后背的手忍不住用力，在狡啮线条完美的背上留下痕迹。  
“会疼？”狡啮低声问，手指探索的动作却未曾停下。被湿热紧致的甬道包裹的感觉实在太好，他几乎忍不住就想这么插进去。“你自己试试就……呃啊……”突然碰到的一点让槙岛说出口的反驳戛然而止，转变成了甜腻的呻吟。狡啮心下了然。  
“前列腺的位置……在这里啊。”狡啮说，手指又恶意地对着刚刚碰到的部位戳弄，槙岛的喘息声陡然加重，下身传来的一波一波的酸胀感并不那么刺激，却仿佛抽掉了他浑身的力气。

无从逃避的，无从抗拒的，面前的这个人。

扩张的手指已经加到了四根，靠在狡啮怀里的瘦削青年随着他手指进出的动作低低喘息着，嘴唇张开目光涣散，然而槙岛终于记得伸手抓住狡啮在他体内肆虐的手指，挑眉望他，沙哑的嗓音里有着近乎挑衅的勾引，“别扩张了。直接进来。”  
狡啮的一直专注地观察槙岛表情的目光晃动了一下，藏匿于其中的情欲的火焰终于毫不掩饰地显露出来。他咧开嘴，露出排列整齐的洁白的牙齿，肉食性动物掠夺的气息表露无遗，“那么……”  
手指抽出后的空虚感只有一瞬间，随后槙岛的一条腿被抬起来环在狡啮腰间，火热利器毫不犹豫地破开紧致的肠道，一口气插到深处。  
很疼。然而这样的疼痛中，槙岛竟也感觉到了一丝近乎自虐的残酷快意。  
可是肠道处的肌肉实在太过紧张，以至于两个人都难以再有动作。狡啮安抚地吻上槙岛的耳垂，舌尖伸进敏感的耳道里戳弄，槙岛轻哼了一声，被这样挑逗的动作分散了注意力，身体终于略微放松下来，狡啮于是抓着他的腰开始缓缓抽送。  
抽出。插入。抽出。插入。  
每一次动作都试图契合地更加深入，槙岛皱着眉承受着摩擦带来的痛楚，或许男人和男人做爱疼痛也是快感的一种，而他对此甘之如饴。  
肠道逐渐适应了性器的进出，于是疼痛慢慢消失，随之而来的是渐渐累积的陌生的快感，为什么肉体与肉体之间也会产生如此剧烈的反应呢，槙岛仰着脸望着黑暗中的天花板，生理上的快感为何能让人产生灵魂都可能就此被撕裂的错觉呢。  
颈侧突然一痛，槙岛游走的意识被拉了回来，狡啮舔了舔刚刚在槙岛脖子上留下的新鲜齿印，低声道，“做爱的时候都在走神…看来是我不够卖力呢…？”  
“我只是在想…哈啊…！”槙岛解释的话语在狡啮一记深深的顶弄下溃散成呻吟，火热的凶器狠狠碾过敏感点，槙岛的身体都因为过于激越的快感而颤栗起来，整个大脑一片空白。理智消失前的最后一秒槙岛突然想，人类为何得以如此繁衍生息，很大程度上就是因为性爱带来的无法抗拒的甜美快感。

然后他放任自己的意识沉进了汹涌的情欲中。

狡啮抓着槙岛线条优美的腰际，浅浅抽出，又深深地顶进去，每当槙岛的敏感点被狠狠碾过，他就忍不住从喉间发出叹息般的呻吟，微张的淡色唇瓣被之前的亲吻蹂躏成艳丽的红色，看起来鲜嫩可口，狡啮着了魔般地吻了上去，并不深入，只是品尝般地吮咬着唇瓣，槙岛疑惑的嗯了一声，睁开眼睛望他，金色的瞳孔里弥散着情欲的雾气，狡啮挑眉瞥了一眼槙岛此刻的样子，顿时感觉下腹一紧。  
被蛊惑了。  
“你怎么……更兴奋了？”槙岛哑着嗓子问，语气里一贯轻浮的笑意不复存在，反而有些茫然。狡啮并没有回答，只是用力地顶进去，甜美的酥麻感自下体蔓延至四肢百骸，槙岛仰着脸吐息，抓着狡啮肩膀的手不自觉的收紧。  
“Makishima……”他听见男人在自己耳边低语，温热的气流吹进耳道，语气却仍然冷静自持，“我会操到你哭。”  
“来吧。”槙岛勾起唇角笑的无所忌惮。  
下一秒，狡啮就把埋在他体内的性器抽了出来，示意他转过身背对自己，槙岛依言转身，还没来得及感受体内的空虚，就被狡啮按到墙上狠狠贯穿。  
比刚才……还要深。  
粗大火热的胸器毫不留情地破开湿软的肠道进到最深处，是和刚刚截然不同的频率和力道。快速且凶猛的抽插每一次都准确地碾过敏感点直抵深处，肉体的摩擦带出淫靡的水声。早就硬得一塌糊涂的性器随着抽插的晃动在墙上摩擦着，带来更为刺激直接的快感。槙岛的手无力地撑在墙上，被这样激烈的交合动作弄的说不出话来，隐忍的呻吟破口而出。  
“狡啮……哈啊……啊……！”太深了，他模糊地想着，这样下去会死掉的吧。  
“我在这里。”狡啮回应，随即温柔地吻他泛红的耳尖，下身抽插的动作却丝毫没有减缓。  
“你……太深了……啊……”槙岛努力地在自己一片混沌的脑海中搜寻着词汇组成句子，随着欲望的浪潮沉浮的意识好不容易有了一丝清醒，却又在狡啮深深地顶弄下溃不成军。  
“太深……？”狡啮握住槙岛的性器轻抚，“这里都爽的这么硬了……”性器在槙岛体内转换着抽插的角度，恶意戳刺起敏感点，前面握着槙岛性器的手也开始上下活动。槙岛低低呻吟了一下，身体却不由自主的迎合起了狡啮的动作。  
前后最敏感的地方都被持续不断地慰藉着，全身的感官似乎都聚集到那两处，槙岛感觉自己几乎就要崩溃。灭顶的高潮来临的时候，他浑身都爽得抽搐起来，发红的眼角流出了生理性泪水。突然剧烈收缩的肠道令狡啮的忍耐也抵达了极限，他重重的抽插了几下，射在槙岛腿间。

然后槙岛转过头来，他们闭着眼接吻，没有深入，只是简单的唇瓣间的摩擦与温存。狡啮睁开眼的时候黧黑的眸子已经恢复了平静，“去洗澡？”  
“嗯。”槙岛伸腿跨过散落一地的衣物，却因为腰上的酸痛感腿一软差点跌倒。狡啮及时伸手扶住他，低声笑起来。槙岛金色的瞳孔转过去斜睨了他一眼，两个人一起走进浴室。  
哗哗的水声传出来，过了一会儿，里面又夹杂了一些甜腻的呻吟。

然后，在很久之后的一个下午，狡啮走进书房给靠在窗边看书的槙岛递过一杯红茶。那实在是太久太久以后了，以至于之前那些狗血的爱恨情仇和宿命纠葛早就被时间冲刷成光滑柔软的、再也不会刺伤人心的记忆。他只是突然想起那一天他们的再会，那个失去睡眠的夜晚，于是他说，“我一直很好奇你究竟为什么还要来找我。”  
槙岛抬起头笑了笑，“我不过是想抓住一个窃眠者。”

Who stole sleep from your eyes? I must know.  
I must find her and chain her up.  
I would raid her nest and see where she hoards all her stolen sleep.  
I would plunder it all, and carry it home.  
I would bind her two wings securely, set her on the bank of the river, and then let her play at fishing with a reed among the rushes and water-lilies.

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起结尾我实在是编不下去了（土下座）  
> 最初的梗大概是想结合一下泰戈尔《新月集》中的《窃眠者》一诗，有兴趣可以去看看原著，不过你会发现基本上和这篇文没有关系（。  
> 肉嘛看着爽就行了是吧。  
> 其他引用(化用)的内容包括普鲁斯特的《追忆逝水年华》，凯鲁亚克的《在路上》  
> 以上。


End file.
